His Secret
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Porque era irónico, casi ridículo, pero en el mundo retorcido en el que vivían, sólo la hija de una puta podía ser el héroe de un niño demonio.


**Nota de Autora:** Oh, hola, hola, mis queridos~ Hoy traigo un pequeño, bastante raro -como de costumbre- ¿drabble? que escribí para el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Mujer, si estás leyendo esto, te amo~ Bien, bien, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Othaka-sensei.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Titulo:** His Secret.

.

 **Resumen:** Porque era irónico, casi ridículo, pero en el mundo retorcido en el que vivían, sólo la hija de una puta podía ser el héroe de un niño demonio.

.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, posible OOC.

.

 **Personajes:** Judal, Ren Kougyoku.

.

.

.

* * *

Kougyoku es hija de una puta. Y no hay verdad más grande que esa.

Es la mera hija de una cortesana de baja categoría, que tuvo la dicha de quedar impregnada de la semilla del Emperador. Es una niña que fue arrancada de los brazos de su madre porque su larga cabellera magenta gritaba que la sangre real corría por sus venas.

Ella nació en los barrios más pobres, criándose entre ratas. Nadie espera mucho de ella, simplemente que sea de utilidad al Imperio. Kougyoku no era tonta, y lo sabía. Su destino es ser carne de un matrimonio de conveniencia con algún monarca de un reino bajo el poder del Imperio.

Kougyoku no será jamás tan guapa, ni tan fuerte, ni tan talentosa o inteligente como cualquiera de sus –medio– hermanos. Y lo sabe, por eso no lucha contra ello. Agacha su cabeza y mantiene los sollozos que amenazan con dejar sordo a todo el Imperio sellados en lo más profundo de su garganta. Ka Koubun se lo repite a diario, 'humilde, princesa, manténgase humilde y complaciente ante sus hermanos', pero Kougyoku no lo necesita. Ella sabe que es menos que nadie.

Kougyoku no es tan guapa, ni tan fuerte, ni tan talentosa o inteligente como cualquiera sus – medio – hermanos, pero si es la más valiente. Y es algo que sólo Judal sabe, y él es feliz manteniendo ese secreto para sí.

– Si mi madre era una puta, ¿qué es usted, mi Emperatriz? – las palabras resuenan en los oídos de Judal como su canción favorita, una melodía contagiosa y alegre que no ha abandonado su cabeza desde el día en que escucho a la pequeña, diminuta Octava Princesa Imperial dirigirse a la Emperatriz, luego que ésta decidiera amedrentarla durante sus prácticas con aquel molesto instrumento que Judal nunca se molesta en aprenderse el nombre.

Judal sabe que la princesa es débil, la última en la línea de sucesión al trono, más como un cachorro demasiado asustado, demasiado apaleado, demasiado inocente como para no creer en todo lo que le dicen que a un orgulloso guerrero de la familia Ren. Judal sabe que puede que sea una pérdida de tiempo, Kougyoku no ama la guerra como él, no disfruta del derramamiento de sangre y la carnicería como él.

Aun así, Judal espera. Se arriesga, porque Kougyoku es la hija de una puta, es débil, demasiado asustada y demasiado rota. Y, aun así, Judal cree en ella, y cuando tiene catorce ni siquiera se molesta en conseguir la aprobación de Gyouken antes de alzar una Celda para la pequeña Princesa marginada.

– Eres fuerte, Kougyoku. – le dice, extendiendo su mano hacia ella y con la primera sonrisa sincera que se permite dar. Y Kougyoku le cree, y toma su mano con una sonrisa demasiado grande y los ojos llorosos.

Vinea es un djinn de agua, la única Celda con djinn de agua que piensa levantar, y no es casualidad, la especialidad mágica de Judal es el hielo. Él piensa que podrían llegar a ser imbatibles juntos. También es el espíritu de la pena y el aislamiento, Judal piensa que eso queda bien para la princesa llorona.

Judal nunca lo dice, pero Kougyoku es su héroe. Puede que nunca llegue a ser tan fuerte como ninguno de sus hermanos, pero es la más valiente, porque se ha enfrentado a la bruja que puebla las pesadillas del Magi, y, en su mente distorsionada, no puede evitar verla como un héroe. Porque en este mundo retorcido en el que ambos viven, que la hija de una puta sea el héroe de un niño demonio como él, se siente completamente correcto.

Y Judal no se queja, aunque nunca se lo cuenta a nadie. Es su secreto.

* * *

Como amigos, platónicos o en una relación romántica, simplemente amo a estos dos, y debía publicar algo sobre ello para, bueno, contribuir a su pequeño fandom. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
